


Close to each other as the rain pours

by BoredFanEliza



Series: dteamweek2020 POG [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet, it's just dream being a simp for george and sap lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Day 4: Rain & CuddlesGod, why do his boyfriends look so cute when they’re cuddling with him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dteamweek2020 POG [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 335
Collections: Dream Team Week 2020





	Close to each other as the rain pours

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I did not miss day three and I forgot tell you guys that I do three writing pieces and three moodboards to not burn myself.
> 
> I have a moodboard of day three posted on my blog, @boredfaneliza. go check it out
> 
> This is only their personas and if they're uncomfortable with this, I will take it down.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The rain droplets drip down on the window. They’re racing to the end as they slide down. Rain continues to rain on the window, going tap and tap. The grey, dark clouds let out a low growl. Even though the windows are closed, you can faintly smell it. The rain has a calming effect despite the monochrome atmosphere.

The calm yet still air relaxes the couple of three. No tension among them, just love. The TV plays in front of them, but they pay no mind to it. It only talks in quiet mumbles. The clock on the wall is ticking softly.

Dream sighs. It is boring here when it rains outside. There’s nothing to do except playing Minecraft all day. Apparently, as an adult, you can’t jump in puddles. You appear as childish and silly. You’re stuck inside all day and feel a little lonely.

However, he has George and Sapnap by his side to keep him company. The dark brown hair man sleeping at his left side. George’s hand rests at the top of his chest, clenching the shirt. It’s a cute sight to see his boyfriend a little clingy. Sapnap looks kinda adorable despite the e-boy appearance. Sapnap’s head leans on Dream’s shoulder’s and his hair falls over his eyes. 

God, why do his boyfriends look so cute when they’re cuddling with him? What did he do to deserve them? How did he get here? It’s funny they became friends over a sandbox game and became Youtubers. Today, they’re living together. They’re happy about it. The couple argues on sleeping in the middle of the bed. Overall, they just want to see who gets to cuddle them all.

That is lame to argue about that. Don’t judge them, okay?

It’s weird that the love between them grows. Dream doesn’t know how it grows, but they’re like flowers blooming together. Leaves hugging each other. Rain may pour down on them, but they’re sticking with each other.

This is so sweet that Dream gets to have two amazing boyfriends cuddling with him as the rain flows.


End file.
